Father Gascoigne
Father Gascoigne is a character and boss in Bloodborne. Description Father Gascoigne is an experienced hunter who has succumbed to the blood-drunkenness of the hunt and, as such, descended into a frenzied killing spree. He is armed with the Hunter Axe and a modified version of the Hunter Pistol that acts like the Hunter Blunderbuss, and he also wears his titular Gascoigne's Set. Despite his title, he is not a Healing Church priest. This is referenced in his attire's description. Location *Tomb of Oedon: **Found past the bridge with the flaming boulder in Central Yharnam. Lore Gascoigne was a priest in a foreign land, where he earned the title of "father". At some point in his life, Gascoigne travelled to Yharnam and eventually joined the Healing Church as a hunter. Upon joining the Church as a hunter, Gascoigne was partnered with Henryk, an older hunter. The two made an effective duo, and their effectiveness led to Henryk's 'tragically' long life. At some point, Father Gascoigne took a wife by the name of Viola and the pair had children. As Gascoigne continued to hunt, he began to be affected by the bloodlust, even forgetting his family. Viola was known to play a Tiny Music Box, a memento of theirs, in order to draw him home when he had been out all night and to make him remember her and their children when he began succumbing to the bloodlust. Their daughter, the Young Girl, still resides in Central Yharnam, unless the Hunter sends her to Iosefka's Clinic, where she becomes a Celestial Minion, or Oedon Chapel, where she will get killed by the Maneater Boar. The Tiny Music Box will be given to the Hunter when speaking with the Young Girl and can be used against Father Gascoigne to stun him during battle. During his final hunt, Gascoigne finally succumbed to the bloodlust, becoming little more than the beasts he had hunted. Viola left their home in order to search for her husband but forgot her music box; no longer remembering who she was, it appears that Gascoigne killed his own wife. He is found hacking away at corpses by the Hunter, who puts Gascoigne down. Strategy Father Gascoigne has three forms in the battle. His first two forms use his trick weapon, the Hunter Axe. He begins with the axe in shortened form and will shoot his Hunter Pistol at the Hunter after his combos or dodges. Gascoigne will flinch when hit by most weapons two or three times, but will then gain hyper-armor and be able to attack. Learning this timing presents a good opportunity to stagger him and perform a Visceral Attack. Alternately, dodge to the side and then resume attacking. Try to attack him with a transform attack, as this will stagger him. At mid-range, Gascoigne will occasionally roll towards the player; firing during his roll will often interrupt his following attack and cause a stagger. (This technique can work for all Hunter enemies, but is not guaranteed, as they often attack with their firearm after they roll) Once his health is reduced to about 2/3 of his maximum, he will transform the axe into its longer two-handed version. He can still use his Pistol while in this phase, despite the fact that no other hunter can do this. For the final 1/3 of Father Gascoigne's health, he will transform into a wolf-like creature for the rest of the battle. This form is stronger, faster, and more aggressive. He also gets a new jump attack, which can catch players off guard if they aren't careful. However, his resistance to Fire damage drops accordingly. It is still possible to stagger him with firearms. Dialogue Unused Dialogue Summoning Father Gascoigne can be a possible ally to aid the Hunter in Central Yharnam and with the Cleric Beast. To summon him, players must first: #Acquire one Insight. #*By either encountering the Cleric Beast or using one of the two Madman's Knowledge that are in the area. #Players must go back to the Hunter's Dream to acquire the Old Hunter Bell in order to summon him. #They must spend one Insight to summon him. #*He is located near the metal fountain that is found close to the Young Girl's house. Notes *Using the Tiny Music Box in close proximity causes him to stop attacking, instead clutching his head in pain and muttering to himself. This can help players to make the fight against Gascoigne less difficult, especially during phase two, when he switches to using a large axe. **Using the Tiny Music Box three times before the final phase of the fight will cause him to transform into a beast prematurely. *Viola's corpse can be found on a nearby roof in the same area where Father Gascoigne is encountered. The Red Jeweled Brooch can be obtained by looting her corpse. *Henryk, his old hunting partner, can be fought at the Tomb of Oedon Lamp during Eileen the Crow's questline. Trivia *Father Gascoigne is voiced by Connor Byrne. *Strangely, his Hunter Pistol behaves like a Hunter Blunderbuss. He also uses an uppercut from his Hunter Axe and slashes the ground, emitting sparks, when attacking. The way his weapons behave differently, compared to the player's versions, may come from Gascoigne being a more experienced hunter since the player does not have access to these attacks when wielding the Hunter Axe. **He actually reloads his Hunter Pistol after each use, and his Hunter Axe has a slight recurve when compared to the one that the player wields. **He also holds his Hunter Axe differently than the player holds their Axe. The player holds his or her axe with the axe part pointed to the left, but Gascoigne holds his pointed to the right. *Playing the Tiny Music Box to Gascoigne if he's summoned will elicit a small chuckle from him. *Gascoigne's name is of an Old French origin, named after Gascony, a region in France. This name is more commonly used in England, which can explain why Father Gascoigne speaks with a Southern Irish accent. In the prologue to the player's battle with him, he states "...Beasts all over the shop...", 'all over the shop' being an Irish colloquialism. *In the alpha build, when Gascoigne killed the player he would mutter the words "sick creature... may you rest in peace... Umbasa". Umbasa is an expression; similar to the "Amen" or "God bless you" of Christianity, used by clerics and religious people in the world of Demon's Souls, Bloodborne's spiritual predecessor. This line has been cut in the final game. *If one were to listen carefully after defeating him in his beast form, you can hear Gascoigne scream what seems to be "forgive me". He could be referring to his wife Viola, his daughter, his partner Henryk, if not all of them, as he finally saw the beast he had became shortly before fading and remembered all that he had done. It is even possible that he could have been referring to the player character. This could also help prove that, in his beastly rage, he murdered Viola, not the Huntsmen. *His version of the Hunter Axe seems to be slightly different from the player’s, as the pommel section of the handle seems to curve in a way that the axe that the player uses doesn’t. Videos Father Gascoigne 1-shot Stagger Method on Stairs Music Gallery Art-bloodborne-screen-b09.jpg Two_handed.PNG|Gascoigne using the transformed version of the Hunter's Axe Father_g.png|Father Gascoigne as a co-operator Image bloodborne-Priest Gascoigne3.jpg Gascoigne transform.gif|Gascoigne transform into a Beast Bloodborne™ The Old Hunters Edition_20160308202701e.jpg Image bloodborne-Priest Gascoigne2.jpg Father Gascoigne №2.png Gascoigne Bloodborne cooperator.png|Father Gascoigne as a co-operator CBOKJlGWcAE3Wnf.png ru:Священник Гаскойн de:Pater Gascoigne pt-br:Padre Gascoigne Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Beasts Category:Co-Operators Category:Hostile Hunters Category:Mandatory Boss Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters